Team Mashōtsukai
Team Masho (Called Mashotsukai in the original Japanese version), also known as the shinobi '(The S''hinobi of Spirit World in the FUnimation dub.), were one of the many demon teams that had participated in the last Dark Tournament. Sponsored by a member of the Black Black Club named Butajiri, who was killed by Younger Toguro during the last match between Team Masho with Team Urameshi. Characteristics Kurama mentions during there first appearance in the series, and it was later admitted by Toya, that Team Masho is a clan of professional ninjas who originated from Demon World. They would only work under the highest bid of the most extravagant individuals, or for those who could financially sponsor Masho's actions. During Toya's match against Kurama, Toya states rather metaphorically, that Team Masho has been "working from the shadows" ''for many generations, being hired as assassins and terrorists. Eventually they had grown tired of serving other demons, and had come to realize that every job they took up could never benefit them entirely. So in order for the ninjas to become there own masters and to take control of there own lives, Team Masho left Demon World, and decided to participate in the Dark Tournament. There goal was to obtain ownership over Hanging Neck Island, a secluded location where the Black Black Club would hold the Dark Tournament, once every fifty years. Once they had established there new headquarters on the Hanging Neck Island, Team Masho would start over there entire organization, but under the freedom (''the light, as Toya explains) of the Human World, completely unbound by the laws and restrictions of Demon World. Like most of the teams that had participated in the Dark Tournament, Team Masho consisted of five members. Since they were actually ninjas rather than hand to hand fighters, the Team Masho's roster consisted of individuals, who's spiritual techniques could either immobilise, distract, weaken, or rapidly kill there adversaries, without the use of any excessive violence. For example: Gama could paint symbols that were as heavy as iron, on his opponent's limbs, Bakken could create mist screens with zero visibility, and Risho could cover his entire body with rock, making him an excellent assassin. When Team Masho is first introduced in the series, it's members where all disguised in long, black colored cowls, with pointy hoods that bared no facial holes on them. The robes had perfectly concealed the shinobi's bodies, but thees disguises where also custom made for each individual member, and could not hide there voices, making it known as to who was under there own robe. Thees costumes also bared a strong resemblance with the robs that are worn by western racist groups. Members Risho '''Risho '''was the actual leader of the shinobis, but Jin had been appointed as captain during there time in the tournament. While an exceptional fighter and a devoted ninja, Risho is seemingly without honor, going so far as hitting his wounded teammate Toya, for disapproving with his decisions. Risho would later on beat up Kuwabara, who was also wounded at the time. Risho has powers over the element of earth, being able to create a jagged rock armor and covering his individual body parts with rock, such as his fists. Despite using his armor against Kuwabara, Risho is ultimately defeated. Jin '''Jin '''was the captain of the team during the tournament, and decided on the fighting order against Team Urameshi. Unlike his teammates, Jin is an openly playful, cheery and a honest man, as well as being more down to earth then the others. He enjoys fighting more than anything else and considered that in a match, both opponents should think of it as a friendly challenge in order test there skill, rather than a means to beat each other up to a meaningless pulp. Despite his friendly behaviour towards his opponents, Jin was also a honorable man, disliking cheaters and sore looser such as his own teammate Bakken. He also cared for the freedom of his ninja comrades and truly desired to win the island for his team. Bakken '''Bakken is physically the largest, most muscular member of Team Masho, but otherwise he is considered by most people, including his own team, as being the weakest man of the group. Bakken is a cowardly and dishonest fighter, he would often make use unfair tricks, and took advantage of his opponents's fatigue (ex: when Kurama was comatose), in order to get the upper hand during his matches. His power consists of creating mist screens of zero visibility from his own sweet, in order to blind his adversaries during a fight. Toya Toya is an ice based apparition, as such he can freeze his surroundings by simple releasing his demon energy, and can craft sharp, melee weapons such as knifes and swords. He is a calm and collective person on the outside, but in truth he cared deeply for his teammates, vowing to avenge there deaths by killing the murderers in a cold blooded manner. Gama Gama is an agile fighter, relying on his speed and stamina in order to catch up to his opponents. While on the battle field, Gama covered his body in war paint that was made from his own blood. The paint had magical properties that acted very similar to voodoo, hoodoo, and Japanese shaman rituals. The blood paint augmented Gama's speed, and if the blood was applied on his opponents body, it could make that person's body parts seem heavier, or could even seal of the person's energy for a long period of time, but eventually dispersing. Associates Butajiri Butajiri was Team Masho's sponsor during the Dark Tournament and a highly influential member of the Black Black Club, having bet all of his fortune on Masho's success against Team Urameshi. He had influenced the tournament's jury in order to have Hiei and the Masked Fighter kept out of the fight against Masho, and later convinces the jury to declare the Jin vs. Yusuke fight a null match. Because of his cheating and dishonest methods, Sakyo had asked Younger Toguro to kill Butajiri, which he did with no remorse what so ever. Ruka Before the match against Team Urameshi had started, Ruka posed as a nurse in order to lure Hiei and the Masked Fighter into the ring's medical tent, trapping them inside a seemingly impregnable force-field. The barrier was inevitably broken by Hiei's immense, demonic aura, forcing Ruka to leave the stadium before Hiei could get the chance to burn her alive. She makes her final appearance in the manga's epilogue along side Koto and Juri, as part of a fan-favorite trio from a human TV show. Matches Vs. Team Urameshi Gama vs. Kurama - Loss Toya vs. Kurama - Loss Bakken vs. Kurama - Win Bakken vs. Yusuke - Loss Jin vs. Yusuke - Tie Risho vs. Kuwabara - Loss Synopsis After there fierce battle against Dr. Ichigaki Team, Team Urameshi had been significantly weakened. Multiple torso bones of Kuwabara's, had been broken during his last fight, so he could barely stand up, let alone fight. The Masked Fighter had also used up a great deal of spiritual energy after her fight with three Ichigaki team members, all at once. And as an extra down-fold, Hiei's wright arm was still heavily wounded after his first attempt to use the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. It was during this dire time that the Dark Tournament's jury, had decided to immediately place Team Urameshi against Team Masho. As they make there way to the ring, Team Masho's members are all covered in black robes, but immediately reveal them selfs to be shinobis, a.k.a. ninjas. Before the match begins, the captains of Team Masho and Team Urameshi, Jin and Yusuke respectively, decide to have a series of one-on-one rounds, with the first team that gains four victories to be proclaimed the winner. Despite his excitement for fighting, Jin decides to sit the first match out, possibly to observe Team Urameshi's fighters, or simply out of boredom. Before the first fight could commence, Hiei and the Masked Fighter are called to the tournament's medical tent for immediate medical attention. Once at the tent, Hiei refuses to accept Dr. Ruka's advise of skipping the fight, only to be imprisoned along with the Masked Fighter within an impregnable spiritual forcefield, created by Ruka, who reveals herself to be a very powerful enchantress. Despite the fact that Ruka was working under Butajiri (Team Masho's sponsor) in order to sabotage Team Urameshi's victory, the tournament's jury agreed to Ruka's idea of keeping Hiei and the Masked Fighter out of Team Masho's match. The first round 'against Team Urameshi featured ''Gama vs. Kurama. During the fight, Gama proves to better fighter in both speed and agility, and took advantage of Kurama's habit of studying his opponent's skills, in order to successfully restrain Kurama's hands and feet, by placing a spell that made his limbs as heavy as 200kg of iron. However, Kurama grows his trade-mark rose-whip from his own hair, slicing Gama all over his body, without having to kill him. As a last resort, Gama willingly allows himself to bleed to death, using his own blood as a means to place a final seal on Kurama's body, and in the process, he casts a binding spell that seals away all of Kurama's energy. Incapable of moving until Gama's weight spell wore of, Kurama was obligated to continue fighting in the second round. Nonetheless, Team Urameshi had won it's first round against Team Masho. '''In the second round, the ninja Toya steps in the ring, vowing to avenge Gama's death by killing Kurama in cold blood. As the round commences, Kurama begins to ask Toya about Masho's intentions, in order to buy himself some time until the weight and the binding seal (10 minutes) spells could ware of entirely. Throughout the fight, Kurama manages to avoid being fatally hit by Toya's ice-knives, but realized that he could not defeat Toya without the use of his plant based weapons. Kurama attempts to erase the binding seal on his chest by using his own blood to rub of Gama's blood. To insure himself the victory, Toya decides to deliver the finishing blow against Kurama, creating an ice-sword over his right hand, attempting to stab his adversary. As Toya was about to pierce directly through his adversary's head, Kurama successfully grows a knife-plant out of his wounded arm, stabbing Toya in the stomach region, but does not kill him. The ninja's life is spared by Kurama, who claimed to be to tired to finish him of. Loosing a lot of blood, Kurama goes into a comatose state, but nonetheless manages to defeat Toya and insures Team Urameshi's second victory in the match. Trying to even the odds, the largest member of Team Masho, Bakken enters the ring, and begins punching Kurama repeatedly, while he was still unconscious. Despite the fact that Bakken was technically cheating, the tournament's jury approves with the fight, allowing Team Masho to win there first round against Team Urameshi. As Bakken was about to deliver a fatal blow to Kurama, Yusuke threatened to fire his spirit-gun at Bakken, forcing the giant to hand Kurama back to Team Urameshi. In the fourth round, Bakken faces of against Yusuke, each of them hoping to defeat each other, with an the same amount of hatred. As the fight commences, Bakken releases a cloud of thick mist all over the stadium, making Yusuke incapable of detecting his adversary. At first Bakken manages to deliver several blows at Yusuke, but is unable to actually deliver any series damage. Yusuke mocks the giant, claiming that he was in fact the weakest member of Team Masho. Enraged, Bakken attacks Yusuke from the back, but Yusuke jusmps out of the way, and fires his spirit-gun in at the same time Bakken had punched the ring, dispersing the entire mist until it fully left the ring. Begging for his life, Bakken attempts to trick Yusuke into sparing his life, but attempted to smash Yusuke's head with a rock. The plan failed, enraging Yusuke, who begins to repeatedly smash every bone in Bakken's body, trowing the giant out of the ring and presumably killing him. As of the The fifth round,' '''Jin the wind master and captain of the Team Masho, finally enters the ring and challenges Yusuke to a fight, both of whom grow very fond of each other. At first Jin has the upper-hand in the fight, using his powers over the surrounding air currents, in order to redirect all of Yususke's attacks, including the spirit-gun, in another direction. Jin also uses his power to levitate, only approaching Yususke when he intended to deliver a punch. Eventually, Yusuke manages to deliver two very powerful punches on Jin, by channeling his spiritual energy through his entire body, and using the shot-gun attack at close range. Jin is propelled out of the ring and into the highest chair section of the stadium. However, the tournament's jury declare that the Jin vs. Yusuke fighting round was a ''null fight, claiming that the referee had missed the time of the countdown. Furthermore, Team Masho was about to be declared winner of this match, since Team Urameshi did not win four matches, and no more fighters were available for a final round. Declaring himself ignored by the jury, Kuwabara steps in the ring and challenges Risho, the last man standing out of Team Masho, to a final sixth round, in to decide a fare outcome of the fight. At first Risho willingly beats Kuwabara up with all his strength, but Kuwabara keeps refusing to go unconscious, Risho decides to use his armor of clay and continued to pummel his adversary. As Kuwabara was about to be punched in the face, Yukina makes her appearance among the crowd of spectators. Her untimely arrival fuels Kuwabara's motivation, who then punches Risho with his right fist and with the left, tosses the ninja out of the ring, and into the highest chair section of the stadium, similar to how Jin was tossed by Yusuke. Team Urameshi is declared the winning team of the match, going of into the semi-finals. Category:Dark Tournament Teams